Homecoming
by Yva J
Summary: Takes up where story 6 leaves off. Christina meets the family of the boy she saved, and finds a few extra surprises awaiting her.


_Please Note: This story is the seventh in a sequence of stories, which I have written, which are centered on my character, Christina, her family and friends. The first one is entitled 'The Innocence of a Child', the second 'A Little Girl's Wish', the third 'The Senior Prom', the fourth 'Stealing Second', the fifth 'Another Halloween Night', and the sixth 'An Overdue Appointment'._

_All of these stories are posted here._

* * *

**Homecoming**

By: Yva J.

Christina Thomas sighed deeply as she got out of the car. The sky above her was blue and the sun was shining down on her. She had been looking forward to this day ever since she had run into the Davies family at the fair. It was only two days ago that she had gone to the fair with Andrew and Lindsey and now she was meeting the young boy whose life she had saved when she was at the beach during the previous weekend. It was hard for her to actually remember what had happened, but she felt strong, and even after Andrew had left the previous day.

She made her way up the walk and rang the doorbell. Within seconds, Paula had opened the door. "Christina, you came."

"Well, I promised," she said. "Is Robert home yet?"

"No, his dad went to get him," Paula said softly. "Come in, I was going to put on some coffee."

"That sounds nice," Christina said as she came inside the house. The first thing she noticed was the simple decorations and the neat living room. She immediately felt comfortable in this home, and the people seemed so warm and generous. As she followed Paula into the kitchen, she could see another man seated at the table one of his hands holding tightly to a cup of coffee, the other holding a newspaper.

"This is my brother, Jeremy Lowery," Paula said. "Jeremy, this is Christina Thomas."

The man looked up, his eyes were as blue as the sea and his dark brown hair fell comfortably over his brow. Christina was immediately taken with the suave young man, and she smiled warmly at him.

When he made eye contact with her, it appeared as though he suddenly recognized whom it was that he was being introduced to. "You're the lifesaver, right?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

Christina blushed and Paula spoke. "Listen Jeremy, you're embarrassing us, now cool it and drink your coffee before it turns into mud."

Jeremy smiled coyly but stood up. "I think what you did was very nice, and we are all grateful to you." His voice emerged soft and gentle, but with traces of flirtatious mischief.

"I couldn't have done otherwise, Jeremy," she said smiling.

He offered her his hand and she took it and felt her face flush when he squeezed it. When he released it, he went back over to the table and sat down.

Christina, by this time, was blushing, but she managed to sit down next to him.

"So, what do you do when you're not playing angel and saving people's lives?" he asked as Paula went into the kitchen and began to make another pot of coffee.

"I'm a writer and Child Psychologist," she replied.

"You're a shrink," he asked.

Christina took a deep breath and smiled at him. "No, I'm a psychologist, and if you don't want the Angel of Death to pay you a visit, you'll keep that in mind."

"Why, is your boyfriend one?" Jeremy asked coyly.

"No," Christina said, deciding not to mention that her best friend happened to be an Angel of Death. "But, I have my ways to get someone to come and take care of me, if you don't behave yourself." She knew she was flirting with him, but somehow she found his sense of humor to be similar to Lindsey's and this was something that she really liked about him.

"OK, I'll behave," he replied as the front door opened and Vincent, Simon, and Robert walked in.

Christina stood up and walked out into the living room and towards them.

"Is that her?" Robert looked at his brother.

Once Simon had nodded, Robert walked slowly towards her. "Christina?"

"Hello, Robert," she said gently.

"You saved my life," he said softly and looked at her in complete surprise. "Why?"

"I had to," she said gently somewhat taken aback by his question.

"But you're a stranger," Robert said. By this time, Vincent motioned that they should all sit down on the sofa in the living room. Christina did so and when she got comfortable, she began to speak.

"Let me tell a story. When I was 23, a man assaulted me, and this man wanted to kill me because he believed somehow that I was meddling in his family. He was drunk, and he almost killed me. If two strangers hadn't have stepped in, gotten involved, and helped me, I would have died. I only did for you what these two men did for me," she looked at Robert. "I couldn't have left you out there, I just couldn't have."

Robert looked at her, "You know that man that I saw? I mean, you're acquainted with him, right?"

"What man?" Christina asked.

"I saw you sitting with a man on the beach right before we had gone surfing out there. I saw my friends yesterday and they said that after I was taken away, that there was a man helping you get into a car to go home," Robert said.

"Yes, I was there with a friend of mine," Christina said.

Robert looked at his father. "Dad, I saw an angel when I was drowning. It was before Christina had pulled me out. He was standing next to me in a beige suit, and he was glowing. I could see the light around him and he told me not to be afraid that he was an angel sent from God to help me." He looked at Christina. "He was that same guy who was with you at the beach."

"Yeah, and maybe it was also that guy that was at the fair on Monday," Simon said weakly. "Could that have also been him?"

"If I were to see him again, then I'd know. You'd have to describe the guy you saw, Simon," Robert said. "But, there was nothing bad about him, he was kind and compassionate. If Christina really does know him, then she's all the better for it."

"Jeremy, could you come out here?" Vincent called, his curiosity getting the better of him. "We need you to draw a composite."

Jeremy came into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Christina.

"OK, shoot," Jeremy picked up a clipboard and pencil. "I work for the police as a sketch artist," he explained to Christina. "But this is the first time my services has been used on a private front."

She nodded weakly.

"OK, first Robert try to describe the person you saw, physical attributes and so on," Jeremy said.

"He was tall, over six feet, and he had blonde hair," Robert began.

"How long was his hair? Short, long…"

"About to here," he said and with his hand rubbed his shoulder. "It wasn't touching his shoulder but it was pretty close. The hair was wavy, I mean, it looked like what you'd see in a shampoo commercial. I had never seen a real person with hair like that, except maybe on TV."

"Describe his face," Jeremy said.

"I can't really, I remember he had greenish colored eyes and he looked pretty young, like 30 or so," Robert said. "His face looked gentle, no blemishes or scars. He had this sort of sad look in his eyes, as though he didn't like what he had to do and it was somehow hard for him. But, he talked to me and told me that God loves me and that I was never alone."

Christina listened to the boy's words and she smiled weakly as she heard some of the same words emerge from the boy as Andrew had often said to her.

* * *

As the afternoon progressed, she listened as the two boys described Andrew's appearance. When Jeremy finished he held up the composite. 

"That's him!" Simon said. "That's the guy that was with her at the fair. Do you remember seeing him, Dad?"

When Vincent saw the picture and recognized the man in the drawing, he nodded slowly and looked at Christina, his expression composed. "Are you an angel too?"

"Me? NoI'm not," she said softly shaking her head. "I don't want to deceive any of you, but Andrew is my friend. We've known each other since I was seven years old, and he has helped me through some of the most difficult challenges I have ever faced. I love him like a brother."

Jeremy looked at her. "When you said that I didn't want an Angel of Death to pay me a visit, you were meaning this guy, right?" He held up the paper with Andrew's likeness on it.

"It was actually my lousy attempt at making a joke, but yes, Andrew is an Angel of Death," Christina said sighing deeply. "I didn't know that I would have to explain my friendship with an angel to you when I came here today. You see, my parents, brother and sister-in-law all know who Andrew is. He was there when my brother was in an auto accident when I was a child. My parents didn't believe in God or angels at that time, and I was filled with stories and ideas. I used to drive them all crazy with these stories," she smiled weakly. "Anyway, most people would have dismissed them as simply fantasy, but I couldn't, and when I got older, I started writing these events into stories and would read them to the neighbor kids whenever I would visit them. When I was 23, I was almost killed and Andrew was there, and soon after that, I decided that I would start trying to publish these stories. Three years later, when I opened my practice, I was given the chance to use these with very small children in order to help them overcome fear about the unknown."

She looked at them unsure of what to say next. It was then that the room was filled with light and in the middle of it stood Andrew.

All of them looked up, but Robert appeared to be the first to recover, his eyes wide as he looked at the angel. "It's really you."

"Hello Robert," Andrew spoke.

"You're the guy from the fair," Simon said. "Are you really an angel?"

"Yes, I am, Simon, and everything that Christina told you was the truth," he said.

Vincent looked at Andrew, "you were with my son?"

"Yes, I was."

"Why didn't you help him?" Paula asked as she came out of the kitchen and could see Andrew in her living room, the glow that surrounded him fading slightly.

"Because he couldn't have," Christina said softly. "He cannot interfere with our free will. I know this is hard to explain, but Robert, you made the decision to go out in the water even though it was rough, and even though there was a risk involved. As a result, you suffered the consequences for your choices. I was one of the only people who could have helped you, because I have free will and I made the choice to go out there myself."

Andrew smiled as his friend continued to speak. "Let me ask you a question. How did you feel when you saw Andrew standing there next to you?"

"I felt comforted, as though I wasn't alone," he said and looked at Andrew. "II wanted to thank you for being there, but when I woke up, you were gone, and I…" he shook his head unable to continue.

"It's OK," Andrew said gently. "I'm here now, Robert, and you can tell me what you wanted to say."

"I was always afraid of dying. I had heard all those stories about it, but then I saw you standing there beside me, and even though I did something totally stupid, you wanted to help take away my fear," Robert said. "I don't understand what happened, but it made me feel better, just knowing that you were there. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does, and I'm glad that I was able to help you," Andrew said. "But, I want you to know that you're never alone, Robert. God's always there with you and He will help you through all the challenges you face."

Jeremy looked at Andrew. "She's really your friend?"

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Yes, I sometimes call her 'my little angel'. That's what I always called her when she was a little girl."

Christina blushed but looked at him in mock anger, "Andrew!"

The angel smiled. "Christina, remember what I told you on Halloween, about following your path and discovering what God has planned for you?"

She nodded. "You know I try not to forget what you tell me."

He glanced over towards Jeremy, and then back at her, his green eyes twinkling. "As you sit here among friends, try to remember those words I told you."

"I will, thank you for the figurine you left yesterday. Lindsey and I are very grateful," she said softly.

"They're there, so you'll never forget," he smiled. "I have to go now."

"Andrew?" Robert spoke.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," the boy said as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. He stood up and walked over to Andrew and embraced him.

The angel smiled and returned the hug. "Take care, Robert." When the hug loosened, Andrew disappeared.

Christina smiled as she looked at the place where he had stood. Moments later, she could see Jeremy looking at her; his eyes were practically dancing in merriment. "Little Angel."

Vincent looked at his brother in law and then back at Christina. "I think your friend is trying to play matchmaker, Christina."

She looked at Jeremy and then blushed. "I think it's working."

Jeremy smiled mischievously and reached for her hand. "Does that mean that you'll go out on a date with me?"

"On one condition," she said.

"Anything," he smiled dramatically.

"Can I have that picture you drew?" Christina smiled.

"If Robert doesn't object," Jeremy said with a smirk.

"No objection here," the boy said, "he's a nice guy, but not my type."

They all laughed, and when Christina looked around the room at the people assembled, she spoke. "What happened to me these past few days made me think about how I had been feeling. I thought I was alone and didn't have friends. I was depressed and unhappy with the direction my life was going. That's why Andrew was with me at the beach and at the fair. He was trying to help me realize that I was special and that I was capable of making a difference. When I saw you at the fair two days ago, I realized that as much as I was able to help Robert, you all were able to help me. It means a lot to me to realize this, and to accept the fact that I have an impact on other people."

Jeremy smiled at her. "So, there's no uhtrouble with him if I want to take you out?"

Christina smiled. "No, no trouble at all, but please don't leave me on the side of the road late at night when there's a flood coming."

"Did that happen to you?" Robert asked.

"Yes, and I was in hospital for almost two weeks with pneumonia," Christina said.

"Was Andrew with you?" Vincent asked.

"Yes he was, and although he'd never admit it, he did save my life," she said.

Simon looked at her. "I know this is off the subject, but can I one day read your stories?"

"Yes, I'll give you a copy of all of them," she said smiling.

* * *

It was late when Christina left the Davies house. She held the telephone number for Jeremy Lowery in her pocket and they had arranged a date for the following night. As she climbed in her car, she glanced up towards the stars. 

"Thank you God for this wonderful day, and thank you for showing me in a profound way that I'm not beyond all hope when it comes to meeting nice guys. Tell Andrew that I appreciate his help in my lack of romance department, but next time he decides to tell a prospective date about my nicknames, I'll tell all my friends that he is afraid of going to the dentist."

"Hey, no fair!" A voice resonated in her mind and she glanced over to see that Andrew had once more appeared and was seated beside her.

"Well," she smiled mischievously at him. "You make trouble for me, I might make trouble for you."

Andrew laughed but after a few moments, he looked at her, his expression serious. "I just wanted to tell you that you handled everything well in there."

"Thanks to you, for coming to my rescue again," she said. "I didn't know I'd have to explain everything to them. I mean, how did you know that they would ask me to?"

"Remember when we were at the beach and I was watching those boys?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I saw them looking your way, and I know they must have seen me, too," he said. "This was before Robert got into trouble."

"So you guessed that this topic would somehow come up tonight?" she asked.

"Mm-hum," he nodded. "I figured that in this case you could have used a little extra help."

"Thanks, Andrew," she hugged him.

"And about the dentist," he said looking at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

"I won't tell anyone. You know, I could do worse by saying that you're the grim reaper," she burst out laughing, but stopped abruptly when she saw the hurt in his eyes. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You know I wouldn't do that to you. You're my best friend, Andrew, and to hurt you is not a part of what I am, so you don't have to worry, I'd never do anything to make your job harder than it is."

He hugged her. "Thank you."

"Now, I think you'd better get going," she smiled. "Somewhere out there, is a person in need of your help and wisdom."

"You're OK?" he asked.

"Yes, because I know I'll see you again, my friend."

Andrew smiled. "I know that everything with you is going to work out just fine, Christina, all you have to do is trust in God."

"I will and no matter what happens, I always know that at least one of His angels is watching over me," she smiled at him and he disappeared.

As she was driving back in the direction of her apartment, she stopped at an intersection. She glanced up and could see a white dove flying over the street. She smiled; he obviously had the right of way, she thought to herself, and once the bird had disappeared in the distance, she drove on.

The End


End file.
